Mute
by junnilicious
Summary: Mencintai orang yang kita cintai memang indah. Namun apakah kita akan terus mencintainya jika kita tau orang yang kita cintai mempunyai kekurangan yang cukup fatal?/YunJae Fanfic/BoysLove/Enjoy!


**Mute  
><strong>

By

junnilicious

* * *

><p>Rating: T<br>Genre: Romance, Angst, Fluff  
>Cast: Yunjae, YooSuMin<p>

~Happy Reading~

.

Siang hari di Korea terlihat begitu terang, awan putih berarakkan di luasnya langit biru. Memang sekarang Korea sedang mengalami musim panas, musim yang amat di tunggu-tunggu bagi para pelajar untuk menikmati liburan musim panas dengan beberapa teman sebayanya atau mungkin keluarganya. Namun, sepertinya berbeda dengan pria tampan satu ini, ia menggunakan musim panas ini justru untuk bekerja. Ya, pekerjaannya sebagai Fotografer Freelance memang mengharuskannya untuk bekerja di saat orang-orang menikmati masa liburannya.

Jung Yunho. Nama Fotografer muda yang sudah 5 tahun ini menekuni pekerjaan itu. Ia memang sangat menyukai dunia potret, baginya memotret adalah sebagian dari dirinya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi. Yunho sudah menyiapkan beberapa peralatan kamera beserta keperluan memotret lainnya. Hari ini ia akan mengunjungi pantai Bora. Yunho pikir, pantai itu akan banyak menarik pengunjung di musim panas ini, semakin banyak pengunjung tentunya semakin banyak pula peluang ia menggarap keuntungan di sana.

Dengan membawa tas punggung yang tak begitu besar, Yunho berjalan menuju stasiun untuk menunggu bus yang akan membawanya ke pantai Bora.

.

Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya di sekeliling pantai Bora yang sekarang terlihat sudah cukup ramai. Dugaannya benar, pantai memang sangat identik dengan liburan musim panas. Tiba-tiba Yunho teringat sesuatu, semenjak pagi tadi ia belum sempat sarapan, ia tak mau kalau nanti di tengah ia sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya perutnya tiba-tiba berbunyi minta di isi. Tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi, ia melangkah menuju sebuah kafe kecil di pinggir pantai.

Keadaan Kafe itu pun terlihat cukup ramai dengan beberapa orang yang sibuk dengan makanannya. Yunho memilih tempat duduk di pojok dekat jendela, dari jendela itu Yunho juga bisa melihat langsung air laut Bora-bora.

Seorang waiter berjalan mendekati Yunho dengan senyum manis menghiasi bibir tipisnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Mau pesan apa?" tanyanya ramah sembari menunjukan beberapa menu makanan di tangannya.

Yunho mendongak dan tersenyum kecil, "Sandwich tuna dan segelas susu,"

Waiter itu bergumam mengerti, "ada yang lain?"

"Cukup itu saja,"

"Baiklah. Mohon tunggu sebetar," Yunho mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sepeniggal waiter pria berwajah imut itu, Yunho kembali mengalihkan matanya ke pemandangan air laut lagi. Sekarang ia bisa melihat semakin banyaknya pengunjung di pantai terkenal Korea itu. Anak-anak kecil yang terlihat bermain dengan pasir putih, sementara para remaja sedang bermain dengan air laut dengan teman-temannya. Dan bahkan beberapa orang dewasa terlihat mengobrol dengan rekan-rekannya. Ah. Liburan musim panas yang menyenangkan, bukan?

"Maaf menunggu lama..."

Yunho tersentak dari lamunannya, ia memutar kepalanya dan melihat waiter itu lagi yang sedang tersenyum manis sambil menyiapkan pesanan miliknya.

"Selamat menikmati~" ujarnya di iringi senyum lebar di bibir tipisnya membuat mata kecilnya terlihat semakin menyipit. Yunho tertawa dalam hati, lucu sekali pria ini.

"Ne. gomawo."

Waiter itu tersenyum dan menggangguk kecil. Yunho meraih sandwich tunanya dan memakannya dengan perlahan. Angin berhembus halus melalu jendela kafe yang tidak tertutup itu membuat Yunho bisa merasakan segarnya udara di pagi hari itu.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya, Yunho segera membayar bil nya dan meninggalkan kafe tersebut menuju pantai yang terlihat sudah ramai.

"Eh… tuan.. changkaman~ uang kembalianmu tertinggal,"

Seseorang yang berteriak di belakang membuat Yunho menghentikan jalannya, ia menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat waiter itu sedang berlari kecil untuk menyusulnya.

"Hosh… hosh… tuan. Ini uang kembalian anda tertinggal," ulangnya sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang. Yunho mengambil uang itu sembari membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Kamsahamnida… err~"

"Junsu… Kim Junsu imnida," ujar waiter yang bernama Junsu itu seraya memperkenalkan namanya pada Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum kecil, "Ne. Gomawo Junsu sshi."

Junsu mengibaskan tangannya, "Anniyo. Itu sudah menjadi pekerjaanku. Omong-omong anda seorang fotografer?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk sebuah kamera yang menggantung di leher Yunho. Yunho tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil.

"Nde. Fotografer Freelance. Ah ya, rasanya tak adil kalau aku saja yang mengetahui namamu. Jung Yunho imnida."

Junsu tersenyum lebar, "Yoroshiku ne. Yunho sshi. Baiklah, aku harus kembali bekerja, lain kali datanglah ke kafe lagi. Bye~" Junsu melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Yunho.

Yunho menghela nafas, lumayan juga hari pertama mengunjungi pantai ini, dia sudah mendapat satu teman baru. Kembali melangkah, Yunho menyusuri pasir putih di pantai Bora. Cuara sangat cerah hari ini beberapa burung terlihat melintasi birunya langit dengan awan putih yang berarakkan.

Yunho baru saja duduk di kursi pantai dekat dengan stand ice cream ketika suara seseorang memanggilnya dengan sebuah tepukkan ringan di pundaknya.

"Mianhe. Apa kau seorang fotografer?" seorang ahjussi menggunakan pakaian pantainya bertanya pada Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil, "Nde~"

"Kalau begitu bisa foto kami di sini?" tanyanya lagi. Kemudian ahjussi itu memanggil seorang pria yang berusia lebih muda darinya untuk mendekat padanya.

"Aku ingin berfoto dengan puteraku," tambah ahjussi itu sambil menunjuk seorang pria muda di sampingnya. Yunho tersenyum.

"Kami harus berpose seperti apa?" Ajhussi menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan raut bingung. Yunho terkekeh.

"Cukup berdiri berdampingan saja dengan putera anda. Background nya pantai atau bagaimana?"

Ahjussi itu terlihat sedang berpikir lalu berujar, "Pantai saja."

Yunho mengangguk mengiyakan, ia menyiapkan kameranya dan membuka penutup lensa dan sedikit membersihkannya.

"Siap?" Tanya Yunho ketika ia sudah stand by dengan kameranya. Ahjussi dan putera nya itu hanya mengangguk.

Hana..

Dul..

Set...

CLICK.

"Ne. kapan fotonya akan di printout?" Tanya ahjussi itu pada Yunho setelah selesai dengan proses memotret.

"Besok. aku antar di sini atau lewat pos saja?"

"Di sini saja. Aku tunggu sekitar jam 10 pagi."

Yunho mengangguk, "Nde."

"Ini uangnya, aku hanya bayar setengahnya saja. Setelah aku menerima hasilnya, aku bayar setengahnya lagi."

"Nde~ gwaencha."

Setelah Yunho berkata seperti itu, ahjussi dan puteranya berjalan meninggalkan Yunho.

Tanpa terasa jam berputar dengan cepatnya. Yunho mengambil sapu tangan di saku celananya dan mengusapnya di kening serta lehernya yang penuh dengan keringat. Hingga sampai saat ini Yunho lumayan banyak memperoleh pelanggan yang ingin menggunakan jasanya. Dia menengok rolex di pergelangan tangannya. Ah sudah jam 2 siang, pantas saja perutnya sudah bernyanyi minta di isi. Dengan langkah yang sedikit lebar-lebar, Yunho berjalan menuju kafe yang tadi pagi ia kunjungi.

Keadaan kafe terlihat begitu ramai di penuhi orang-orang yang datang untuk makan siang. hampir semua meja telah penuh, hanya tinggal satu meja kosong di pojok ruangan. Yunho menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju meja kosong tersebut.

"Ah.. Yunho sshi." Sapa suara familiar di belakang Yunho. Yunho menoleh dan melihat Junsu yang tengah tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Junsu sshi."

Junsu berjalan mendekati Yunho, "Makan siang, hm?"

Yunho mengangguk, "Nde."

"Pesan makanan apa?"

"Bimbimbap dan juice apel saja."

Junsu tersenyum, "oke. 15 menit pesanan akan datang," tambahanya sambil berjalan menjauhi Yunho dan memasuki dapur kafe.

15 menit kemudian Junsu kembali dengan membawa pesanan Yunho di tangannya.

"Silahkan di nikmati," ujar Junsu. Yunho kembali tersenyum dan mengambil garpu serta sendok dan memakan bimbimbap yang masih mengepulkan asap itu.

.

**~ooYJoo~**

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya dan bersandar pada pilar beton dekat dengan pantai bora. Setelah membereskan peralatan kameranya, ia berniat akan pulang ke apartement nya saja. Kerja hari ini sudah cukup, ia bisa melanjutkan esok harinya saja.

Tas hitamnya sudah ia taruh di punggungnya dengan kamera yang masih melingkar di leher. Yunho berjalan menuju pintu exit pantai ketika mata coklat almond nya tak sengaja melihat seorang pria di dekat kantor pos. Siapa dia? Batinnya.

Karena penasaran ia melangkah menuju pos surat itu. Mata almond nya dapat melihat sosok itu dengan jelas. Dia melihat pria dengan wajah yang bisa dikatakan tampan namun cantik sedang menghitung surat-surat yang baru dia ambil di kotak surat itu. Bibir merah penuhnya bergumam tanpa suara sementara mata bulat nya sedang memperhatikan banyaknya surat yang ia pegang di tangan putih mulus itu.

Yunho terpana, ia tak menyangka ada seorang pria yang begitu indah seperti yang ia lihat sekarang. Tanpa sadar Yunho terus mendekat pada pria itu sampai kehadirannya di ketahui pria itu.

"Hey," sapa Yunho sedikit gugup. Ia dapat melihat jelas wajah tanpa celah pria itu. Kulit putih mulus, bibir merah penuh, hidung ramping, dagu runcing, dan mata yang begitu besar dan bening. Yunho berani bertaruh jika ia melihat mata pria itu, ia akan tenggelam di dalam pesonanya.

Pria cantik itu menoleh pada Yunho dan tersenyum kecil.

"Err… kau sednag apa?" Tanya Yunho lagi. Pria itu hanya membalasnya dengan kembali tersenyum.

"Siapa namamu? Kau bekerja mengantarkan surat-surat itu?" Yunho kembali bertanya untuk kesekian kalinya, namun lagi-lagi pria itu tidak menjawab melainkan hanya tersenyum tipis. Yunho mengernyitkan keningnya. Orang ini sombong atau memang pelit bicara? Pikirnya dalam hati.

Kembali tersenyum, pria itu lantas berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menjauhi Yunho. Dia mengambil sepeda motor mungilnya dan menyalakan mesinnya, tak berapa lama pria itu sudah tak terlihat lagi dari pandangan Yunho.

"Yah! Aku tak tahu namanya! Aish." Gerutu Yunho mengacak rambutnya. Jujur saja Yunho sangat penasaran dengan pria itu.

**~ooYJoo~**

Seminggu sudah Yunho bekerja sebagai Fotografer Freelance di pantai bora. Dan sudah seminggu itu pula Yunho bertemu dengan pria cantik itu, namun Yunho tak kunjung tahu siapa nama pria itu. Setiap Yunho bertanya padanya, pria itu selalu tak menjawabnya, ia hanya melemparkan senyum manis pada Yunho.

Hari ini Yunho kembali mengunjungi pantai bora untuk kembali bekerja. Saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Biasanya di jam-jam itu pria cantik itu akan datang ke pantai Bora dan mengambil surat-surat di kotak surat.

Yunho melihat kesekeliling pantai dan tatapannya terhenti pada satu titik. Ya. Pria cantik itu kembali berada di sana. Ia sedang mengambil surat-surat dan menghitungnya di bangku panjang dekat dengan pohon kelapa.

Ketika Yunho akan mendekati pria cantik itu, secara tak sengaja ia malah mendengar bisik-bisik beberapa gadis di belakangnya.

"Hyerin-ah, kau lihat itu tukang post yang disana." Kata seorang gadis.

"Ne.. waeyo?" Tanya gadis satunya lagi.

"Dia tampan, hm? Kenapa dia bekerja sebagai tukang pos surat? Kau tahu namanya siapa?"

"Jaejoong. Nama lengkapnya Kim Jaejoong."

Yunho tersenyum. Ah jadi pria cantik itu Kim Jaejoong, batinnya.

"Hyerin-ah… Jaejoong sshi tampan-tampan kok jadi tukang pos sih? Padahal dia masuk criteria namjachinguku. Hahaha…"

Yunho mengutuk dalam hati. Dasar ganjen, umpatnya.

"Kau mau Jaejoong sshi jadi namjachingumu? Kalau aku sih tidak mau sama sekali. Amit-amit."

"Eh? kenapa? Dia tampan loh, Hyerin-ah."

"Tampan sih tampan tapi dia itu bisu. Ish."

Yunho membatu ditempat, ia seakan tak bisa mendengar ucapan dua gadis itu lagi. Dia terlalu shock. Pria cantik itu bisu?

"Mianhe, kalau boleh aku tahu. Apa kalian mengenal Kim Jaejoong?" Tanya Yunho pada dua gadis itu. Gadis itu tertegun, ia melihat wajah tampan Ynho. Wajah dua gadis itu tiba-tiba memerah, tak menyangka pria tampan itu bertanya padanya.

"I-iya." Jawab salah satu dari gadis itu.

"Kalau tidak salah tadi aku dengar Kim Jaejoong… bisu. Apa itu benar?" Tanya Yunho memastikan. Ia harap tadi ia hanya salah dengar. Yunho tak mau menerka kalau Jaejoong benar-benar bisu, walaupun Yunho sedikit sangsi. Dia kembali mengingat pertemuannya dengan Jaejoong selama seminggu ini. reaksi Jaejoong yang hanya diam membuat dia sedikit mempercayai ucapan gadis itu.

"N-ne.."

Yunho kembali tertegun. Iya? Jadi…?

"Kau jangan bicara sembarangan!" ucap Yunho sedikit membentak.

Kedua gadis itu terlonjak kaget mendengar bentakan Yunho.

"Eh? tapi itu benar tuan! Kim Jaejoong sshi itu bisu. Dia bisu semenjak ia di lahirkan. Dia bisu permanent. Kim Jaejoong bisu!"

Seketika itu juga Yunho merasa sesuatu yang keras menghantam kepalanya. Begitu sakit.

.

[TBC]

.

Kyaa—kebiasaan bikin FF baru lagi. Padahal masih banyak FF yang belum complete. Kekeke. Gomenne. Ah.. ini gara2 uri YunJae yang ga mau keluar dari kepala saya~ xDD

Thx vo reading :D

.

**junnilicious**


End file.
